The Titans Rising
by TealJay
Summary: Percy gets captured by the titans along with one demigod from every cabin at camp. This is without the minor demigods. This story takes place after The Last Olympian.
1. Chapter 1

The Titans Rising

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. I do not own anything. Rick Riordan owns all. I'm just A HUGE fan of Percy Jackson. These first few chapters are a little short. So bear with me. I will post the next chapter soon.

Well.. hope you guys like it. Leave reviews please

Chapter 1

A normal day starts like this: eat breakfast, go to school, and come home; maybe a few monsters here and there. Today was different. I was walking along the beach (my mom and I came here this weekend) thinking of Annabeth, who I had not talked to in quite some time, and out of the blue (no pun intended). "Percy," Poseidon said with strain in his voice, "hurry you must leave."

"Why" I asked. Something is very wrong my father is not usually like this.

"I'll explain later", he said and dove into the ocean. I thought of my mom back at the cabin, but I could Iris-Message her later and then I dove into the water. There was a hippocampus waiting for me. It was skittering around nervously in the water. This is weird.

Come on, Lord- it said in my head. It must be in a big hurry. As soon as I mounted it rushed me off. There was a huge boom in the distance. I turned to look in its direction and all I saw is green and blue flashes. The last time I saw flashes like that was when my dad battled the titan Oceanus. The something hit me, hard. I fell off my ride and hit a rock. I had a good sized gash on my side.

Wait, I thought, the water heals me, why am I still hurt. I looked up and there is the one person I never wanted to see again. Kronos , the titan lord of time.

"Hello, Percy", he said, "you have something I need."

That's all I heard before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review please.

Chapter 2

The next thing I know I was in a cell. Next to me was Annabeth , she was awake and looking at me.

"Are you okay ", she asked. Now that she brought it up, I was in a lot of pain. I looked down and there was the large cut from Kronos's scythe.

"What happened ", I asked.

"The titans have been rising for months. You know why your dad made you leave camp and asked your mom to take you to the beach? So, that if you needed to make a quick getaway, your dad would just pick you up and take you under the ocean. That's what my mom did and Thalia's and Nico's dads did that too," she explained. "Why didn't they just send us to camp," I said. Her face grew really sad, "the camp was attacked almost everyone there was killed, some though were saved." "Why did they kill them but, not us," I asked. "That one I don't know," she said. "What about Nico and Thalia," I said. "They are still safe from what I know," she answered. Then I winced, from the still existent wound on my side, and she saw it. "Aww, man. Seaweed brain, he got you with the scythe. That's bad we need to get you some meds. Stay here!" , she ordered. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I of course could not sleep well. My dream took me under the sea and my father was talking.

"Have anyone found him yet," he asked. "No, my lord, he is missing. Do we know what Kronos wanted him for," asked the Nerid. My father sighed and looked miserable. "I will find you Percy. You can count on that," my father said and my dreams went into blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hiya! I know it's been a long time since I've added a new chapter. School ya know. Well hope you enjoy this chapter Review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters, Rick Riordan own all of these amazing characters.

"Seaweed brain! Wake up, please!" I heard Annabeth calling to me. She sounded like she had been crying.

"Percy please", she said again. I tried to get up and I opened up my eyes.

"Whats going on" I asked.

"They are coming," she answered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Quiet" she said, sounding stressed. And then two of the Titans came into the cell and grabbed me and Annabeth. They took us to a large room; I looked around and saw all of the counselors at camp from every cabin. They all looked injured and very ill.

"Hello", Kronos said from the center of the hill, "We only have a little bit of time before your parents invade this place so let me get straight to the point". My dad was coming, I prayed that he would hurry.

"You are here because we recently discovered a way to use your gifts to our advantage. I won't say much more because it doesn't really matter that you brats know or not. Although all it takes is a little of this poison mixed with one of our blood and you will be in so much pain", he held up a little syringe, "Not only will we have your gifts, you in pain, but you can't die or heal," he smiled wickedly as he talked.

"So whoever keeps you for your gifts can torture you as much as they want and you won't be able to die. So let's Go!", then Kronos walked over rand grabbed Thalia and then disappeared. Something hit me in the back of the head. I looked up and saw Oceanus. "You're with me, boy". And then I was gone too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hiya! I am going to try to make these next chapters longer. Well hope you enjoy this chapter Review please! I tried to fix some of the grammar errors thanks for your advice **Won'tforgetcanregret ** . Also thank you to all of you amazing people who also reviewed and favorited my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters, Rick Riordan own all of these amazing characters.

Oceanus carried me to a room under-water and through me down. I would have taken out Riptide but I was being restrained. He tied me down with celestial bronze shackles and then pulled out the syringe. He held me down while I struggled to get away and stabbed it into my neck. I saw him staring at me wickedly as I feel unconscious.

I found myself at my father's palace.

"Another earthquake, it seems that their plan worked," a merman said.

"Yes. It may seem", my father said.

"There is only one way to save him now sire," the merman said. I wished he would explain.

"I don't wish to do it. Percy is all I got left," Poseidon explained. I could not believe what I was hearing.

"I am dreading what I will have to do to break the Titans control," Poseidon said with sadness in his voice. Then I woke up.

Again I was on fire. Through the fire I could see that I was lying in a pool of my own blood. Kronos was right, I was so injured and in pain that I wanted to die but I couldn't.

"Hello, Percy," a cold said, "I have to say thank you. Without you the ocean would not almost be mine."

"Wh-What?" I tried to say.

"Your father is weakening from holding back your attacks," Oceanus explained coldly, "and I get to torture you. It's a win-win situation you see". Then he laughed and left the room. I felf so weak and drained, I hoped my father would hold on.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hiya! I am going to try to make these next chapters longer. Well hope you enjoy this chapter! Review please! Thank you for the amazing reviews! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters, Rick Riordan own all of these amazing characters.

It seemed I had been here for months until I found out it had been a whole year. I was beginning to lose faith in my dad. I know he promised to save me but I was getting worried. I hoped I would be used to the fire but I couldn't. Other the last year, Oceanus would arrive once a day to "show me whose boss" and each time he would always leave after he either stabbed me in the chest or in some other vital point. I would be in agony for hours after. I didn't know how but the pool of blood around me continued to grow and grow. So, I just lay there as I blacked out for what I know was a while.

In my dreams I saw Annabeth at Mount Otrys**(A/N I think right) **she was on the ground bleeding and gasping. I wanted to run to her and help, but something stopped me. I saw Athena, Zeus, Apollo, Ares, Hades, and Demeter desperately fighting to get to their children. The titans were holding them back with everything they had. Near where Annabeth was I saw the other kids too looking just as rugged. I thought they were lucky.

Suddenly, I was underwater where a strange palace was. I could see mermen, hundreds storming the palace. The noises were so loud it was almost like I wasn't in a dream at all. All of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my side that made me wake up.

I looked up and saw that the building was falling. This had to be the same palace as the one in my dream. I could hear the yelling and the sounds of swords crashing outside. There was a huge green and blue flash so bright it made my eyes hurt. I turned my head away from it only to be rewarded with an ache in the side of my skull from one of the previous injuries. I tried to get up so I wouldn't be crushed by the ceiling but my chains made it impossible. The building crashed into me and I blacked out. When I came too I heard voices.

"Sire, I'm sorry the building caved in" said a voice, "but he might not be dead if the poison was still in effect."

"Yes I know" said an angry voice. I was under the ruble for a while when I heard my father's voice again.

"I must return to Olympus, whatever you do don't stop searching. Send word when you find him."

There was a flash of light and then he was gone. I passed out for a final time, but I could still hear.

He has to be around here somewhere" said a girls voice, a nerid, "Wait is that his sword?"

"Sure looks like it," said a man's voice, "It's a pen." Whoa this has been one messed up year for me. I heard a bang and then something heavy was lifted off of me.

"I found him", the nerid yelled, "hurry and help me get him out of here."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hello yall! Well hope you enjoy this chapter! Review please! Thank you for the amazing reviews! I really appreciate it and it motivates me to continue my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters, Rick Riordan own all of these amazing characters.

"Hurry and bring him over here," said the nerid. I felt someone carrying me. You could never believe the feeling that I felt when they found me, sweet relief.

"Lay him down here so that I can see just how bad his injuries are", she said. I was set on the ground, but it was not as hard as I thought it would be. I felt her touch as she looked at my wounds. I could hear her gasps as she examined the wounds on my chest that I couldn't even look at myself.

"He is going to need a lot of medical attention. He should be dead but the poison is still in effect," she said, "I have some medical supplies here but he needs to get back to the palace to fully heal. I don't think we should move him just yet; let's just let him sleep for a while. I should probably send word to his father. Stay here and guard him." She swam off and the merman stayed by my side. She kept trying to get the message through, but when she did I heard my father, Poseidon.

"What is it", my father said urgently.

"We found him, my lord", she answered

"Is he okay?"

"Well not exactly. He is seriously injured but he is sleeping right now. I figured that, that was best. But, my lord, I have been able to slow the bleeding but the poison will not allow. Oceanus is still in control."

I wanted to know the truth so bad but all of the things they were saying all sounded like gibberish to me.

"I know what I must do to break Oceanus's control over him. Bring him to the palace, quickly," Poseidon ordered and the message cut off.

"Do you think it is okay to move him" the merman asked.

"I think it should be fine" the nerid said,"Put him on a hippocampus, I'll ride with him so he stays on."

I felt myself being lifted onto a hippocampus. Soon she was on behind me. We rode for hours. Now and then we would stop and she would give me some nectar and ambrosia. They helped a lot with the pain. I still didn't have enough strength to open my eyes. It was almost like my body refused to. Later back on the hippocampus, I was about to fall asleep when I heard her say "I believe we have arrived."

We rod till we got inside the palace.

"Let's take him to the temple. The lord said he would meet us there", the merman said. They took me into the temple and laid me on the cool floor.

"Sire" the nerid called.

"Ah good" my dad's voice said back. He knelt beside me beside me and I felt his hand on my fore head.

"Oceanus still has his hold over him. If he is going to heal I will need to break it", he said. Suddenly I felt wide awake, my eyes opened. I saw my father standing over me. He raised his trident so it hovered about a foot above me. A scaly voice began to whisper in my mind-"take out your sword. Do it". No I want the pain to end, I thought back.

"I will not give up. I will not let them have your gifts". A large new pain washed over me. I felt my hand move without me moving it. I realized that that's what everyone meant when they said that Oceanus was in control of me. I knew I had to fight back but I couldn't. Oceanus pulled out my sword and stuck at my father. Golden ichor spilled from his arm. I was so horrified about what I was seeing. My body jumped back and pressed itself against one of the pillars of the temple.

"My lord, are you okay?" the merman asked.

"Yes, I am fine" my father said furiously.

"I thought Percy was still in control" the nerid said.

"He was but Oceanus saw his chance and took. He is now in total control" Poseidon replied.

"You are quite right" my hand with my sword moved so that the sword hovered right above my heart. "I will kill him, Poseidon, just watch. Now, I am going to walk out of here. Attack me and he dies."

I saw 4 mermen behind me. I tried to keep Oceanus oblivious while he continued to back up. One of them moved to the right to try and grab the sword. He looked at the others and made a signal. They jumped Oceanus and pushed him to the floor. I tried to help to by trying to gain back control. Then my father walked over, he looked down at me with absolute hatred.

"It's over now Percy, just relax now. Stop trying to stop him it is only hurting you" my father then said in my head, "I am not angry with you. I am very proud that you tried to fight him even on the brink of death. Hold on." He raised his trident over me as Oceanus struggled. I let myself fall into a slow awake sleep.

"If you can still hear me Percy, I'm sorry." Then he struck down with his trident, and a wave of cold rushed over me chasing away the fire.

Wow! That was long. Hope you enjoyed it everyone. I'll try to get the next chapter up next weekend if I can, Until then Bye for now!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hello everybody! I am so sorry that I have not added another chapter in forever. But now that schools out, I have free time. Only one more year, I think I can make it. Okay, I have the next few chapters written already and I will post them soon. Again I'm so sorry for that huge gap between chapters. I will be posting chapters 8-10 next weekend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters, Rick Riordan own all of these amazing characters.

Poseidon

The four mermen managed to push Oceanus to the floor as I walked over. I looked down at my sons face. His green eyes had been replaced with an inky dark blue. I tried my best to calm my son down, I was barely able to feel his presence anymore and that worried me. I raised my trident over the struggling titan, determined to take him out, and then I stabbed down. An angry, scaly yell came from my son. There was a blast of green, and when I looked back down I saw his green eyes and a weak smile. Then he closed his eyes and his breath slowed down. I pulled the trident out of him and looked over at the nerid that brought him here. I noticed that there was something strange about her.

"Take him to the infirmary" I ordered.

As she walked away with my son on a stretcher I realized what was different. Her eyes were colder and darker.

Well… here we go… Hope you like the chapter. I know it was short but don't worry. I will add the next chapter as soon as it is typed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hello yall! Thank you for the amazing reviews! They are so motivational for me. These next few chapters kind of go together so I will try to post them at around the same time. As usual if I need to fix something or you want me to add something, leave a review please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters, Rick Riordan own all of these amazing characters.

Percy

I woke up to find myself in a room. I was lying down on a bed which was the only type of furniture. I was still underwater, but I wasn't sure where I was at. The place looked a lot like the room that I woke up in after the explosion of the Princess Andromeda. I felt very empty, but out of any pain thankfully. Even though I was probably asleep for a long time, I was still very tired, Like "I just ran all day coach, you're going to kill me" kind of tired. Almost all of my wounds had healed, but my chest throbbed like a drum. It was bandaged so well that I couldn't sit up; it felt like I was taped to a board.

A few minutes later I began to hear footsteps outside my door. At first I wasn't sure the footsteps were coming toward my room, but then they stopped just outside the door.

"May I go in" said a lady's voice. There was no reply, but he door began to open. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep. She walked in and set something on the table beside my bed.

"I know you are awake, hon". I opened my eyes and answered her.

"What gave me away?"

"I noticed that you had moved" she replied with a kind smile. She picked up the glass of nectar and brought it up to my mouth to drink. It tasted just like it usually did, chocolate chip cookies.

"How long was I, ahh, out" I asked.

"Well about 2 weeks if you hadn't woken up" she answered, "I have to change your bandages now, but feel free to continue asking questions".

She then began to carefully pull the bandages away from my skin. Once they were gone, I saw the wound. It was very deep, and had 3 evenly spaced punctures. The whole area was purple and blood was coming fast from the wound.

"What happened to me?" I asked. She looked up and hesitated before answering.

"When you got here you were a lot worse" she said," The titian of the sea poisoned you and made you useyour gifts to attack the palace".

"I'm sorry "I said.

"My gods, it's not your fault".

She finished bandaging the wounds. She then gave me some nectar.

"Any other questions before I knock you out" she said with a sly smile. That was when I noticed something changed in her eyes, but a second later it disappeared.

"Yes" I said, "Why would Oceanus want me anyway and why would me father attack me".

She looked at me for a long time before she finally answered.

"I should let your father explain that to you" she answered really cautiously. She grabbed the glass of liquid from the table and put it to my mouth. The liquid tasted bitter and sweet at the same time and after a few minutes I felt myself go under again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hey guys! I know, I know. I promised to update sooner but some things happened that had to come first. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. I had a hard time writing this one, but please leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, Rick Riordan owns all the amazing characters.

When I came too, I felt almost too warm, like I was back under the poison but it was not quite the same fire like feeling. I could hear voices around me and someone was holding a cold cloth to my forehead.

"Hasn't he woken up yet" my father said.

"No, my lord". It was the nerid from earlier.

Unless she was just a dream or I was hallucinating, I was pretty sure that I was awake. My father's voice had come right next to me.

"I thought that he was getting better", he said, with a little bit of accusation in his voice.

"I thought that as well, my lord, but I believe that someone doesn't want him to waken", she answered.

"I will find this person, Percy, everything will be alright" he said and then left.

"Well… isn't that interesting. Don't get your hopes up, You will never wake up. Goodnight, Percy" she said in a very cruel voice.

A cup was ten pressed to my lips, the same sweet but sour liquid was poured down my throat and I went back under.

A while later I heard the door open again and my first thought was "oh great she's back". At the time I felt horrible. Someone sat down next to my bed with a sigh. Another glass was brought to my mouth but I would drink any of it.

"Percy now is not the time to be stubborn. Now drink" my father said.

I opened my mouth obediently, and I tasted nectar. Tasting the chocolate chip cookies made me miss my mother. The door then opened again and SHE walked in.

"My lord" she said, surprised "I didn't know anyone was in here. I can to give him a new type of medicine that my help with this poison. May I give it to him?"

"Of course" he said.

She started to mix something and then walked around the opposite side that my dad was on. I wouldn't take it. I tried to toss my head but I couldn't move. She roughly pressed the cup to my mouth and I swallowed some accidentally. It tasted worse than any other drink that I have ever had.

"That's it. I will leave now" she said and then left.

I started to cough until I tasted blood in my mouth, someone held a cloth to my face and the last thing I heard before I drifted off again was my father saying my name.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hiya! I have no idea how long this story will be but it will end when I run out of ideas to continue it, it will probably only have like 5 more chapters... another one will be up tomorrow. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Leave a review Please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, Rick Riordan owns all the amazing characters.

Poseidon

As I watched the nerid pour the mysterious liquid down my son's throat, I couldn't help think that something was wrong. When the cup was empty, she turned to me.

"That should do it. I will leave now"

Almost as soon as she left, Percy began to cough hard so I turned back around and grabbed a cloth and pressed it to his face. After a few minutes he stopped and then moaned. I pulled the cloth away and all over it was blood.

"Percy!"

I put my hand to his neck and felt for a pulse. When I found it, it was weak. I willed the water around him to keep him alive, and then called for the guards. The other nerids rushed in and started to give hive him the antidote. I turned to the guards and told them what had happened, and they left right away to find the traitor.

About an hour later, I stood in the temple and Percy was sleeping peacefully in his room. The nerid that I knew I could trust assured me that he would wake up soon.

"My Lord" a voice called, "We have her".

Anger washed over me and I ordered them to bring her in. I watched as they drug her in. She didn't even struggle.

"Why?" I demanded.

"My Lord Oceanus commanded it. He needed the boy to remain weak. Then and only then can he draw strength "she answered completely calm.

"Well you failed to succeed" I continued, "and if you try again failure will shadow you".

"We will see" she said with a cold smile, then before my guards could stop her, she dissipated into the water.

"General "I called.

"Yes, My lord" the dolphin said, in the chattering language.

"Have sentinels posted at all the major access points, and alert me if anyone enters the area."

"Right away, My Lord" and then he swam away.

I watched as he swam away knowing that the worst was yet to pass. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice the merman swim up.

"My lord," he said, "He is awake".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hey! Sorry but It took a long time to write this part and I have been very busy lately. I've been thinking on what to write as my next story. I came up with 2 ideas. I will post them with the next chapter though ounce my ideas become clearer I guess. I want to do a Mercy Thompson one but I need some ideas, so If you have any ideas please leave it in a review for me. Oh well, that's enough of me. On to the next chapter!

Percy

My whole body felt very heavy. I mean I know I was underwater but this was different. I was completely exhausted but wanting to wake up at the same time. I lay there fighting with myself for a few minutes until I began to hear voices around me.

"He's waking" someone said, "Go and find his father".

I heard the door open and close as they left. I just lay there stiff and tired. I heard footsteps begin to come toward where I was. Someone came in and sat down next to the bed.

"Percy?" my father's voice asked, "Come on my son. Try to wake up".

It was quite a while until I felt like I could open my eyes. When I opened them everything was too bright and I moaned. A hand moved to my forehead.

"Percy? Please?" Poseidon implored.

I opened my eyes again and squinted as my eyes slowly adjusted. I was in a room covered in seashells and there were no windows. I was in a bed that looked like it was woven from sea grass. I had an IV in my arm that had clear iridescent liquid in it. I moaned and leaned back against the pillows.

"Percy", my father asked again.

I turned my head towards him. He looked like he had aged 50 years, there were wrinkles all over his face. He looked so concerned and worried.

"I'm-I'm okay Dad", I croaked.

My throat was so sore. He grabbed a cloth from a bowl and placed it on my forehead.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to save you earlier. His defenses were too strong".

"Da-Dad…" I whispered, trying to slow down my spinning head.

Poseidon lifted a glass of nectar and I took a relieved drink. My head began to clear. Only one question came to my head.

"What really happened, Dad".

He looked at me cautiously for a few minutes.

"A year and 3 months ago the titans found a way to use the blood of demigods to escape from the prison of Tarturus. It also gives them the ability to control the powers of the demigods and the demigods themselves. But to ensure that they would stay on earth they must have a constant supply of that demigods blood", Poseidon explained, "So then they targeted the favorite sons and daughters of the gods. When we realized this, we relocated all of you to safer locations. But some the titans made a diversion on Olympus while the rest went after all of you. Before I could save you, Kronos arrived and captured you…"

Flashback: On Olympus- 1year and 3 months ago. Poseidon

"This is just a distraction! They've already captured 6 of the kids!" Apollo shouted.

I quickly killed the demon in front of me and called out to Apollo.

"Has Percy been captured?" I yelled.

"No, my lord" Apollo replied.

After that I flashed to Moanukk where Percy and Sally were. I found my son walking along the beach. He seemed to be in deep thought, but otherwise completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Percy" I called" Hurry you must leave." He turned and looked at me immediately cautious.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later." I answered then dove into the sea.

I had a hippocampus waiting for him and watch as he mounted and took off. Suddenly there was a large explosion. I turned around and behind me was Kronos.

"You are too late, Father".

"I am not late at all, my little son" He answered with a sneer and then took off after Percy.

When I arrived it was too late. Percy was on the ground with a large cut a crossed his chest. Kronos then picked up Percy and threw him onto his shoulder.

"Kronos!" I yelled.

"Well it's been fun my son" he sneered, "but I really have to get Percy to Oceanus so he can rise."

"No!" I yelled. I blasted everything I had at him, but before it reached him, he diapered taking my son with him.

End Flashback

Percy

By the end of the story, I felt confused, angry, but relieved. It felt so good to finally know the truth to why all this was happening. But there was still one thing that was bothering me.

"Why did you have to use your trident on me?"

Poseidon looked at me with a pained expression.

"It was the only way to force out Oceanus. I had to use the power of the sea to bring you to the brink of death" my father answered.

I looked down at the wound on my chest. It was still wrapped up so much it was stiff as a board.

"Why won't it heal?" I asked.

"The sea will not heal what it creates. You should get some sleep my son. Stress would not be helpful in your current condition." He got up to leave.

"Wait. What about all the other demigods?" I asked, "What about Annabeth?"

He waited a minute before answering.

"Many are still being held in captivity. Including Annabeth"

"No" I yelled and sat up, but as I did pain shot up my chest and I screamed. The pain was intense.

"Lay still, Percy" my father scolded.

Before I could hear anything else the black oblivion came leaving me alone with one though.

"What is happening to my Annabeth".


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone!I have decided what the next FanFiction will be! I know so exciting. So… recently I was watching this show on SyFy and I fell in love with two characters. Later I went on other FanFiction sites to read some of the stories. Sadly there weren't many on these two people, so I have decided to write one. Have you guessed it yet. Well if you haven't, the show is called Defiance and my two characters are Alak and Christie. I just fell in love with them right away. I'm not going to do a summary yet, I will put it with one of the next chapters of Titans Rising though, but within the next few weeks I should have the first chapter up.

I will have the next chapter of Titans Rising up by tomorrow at the latest. I've had a very busy last few weeks but I have the next part written and all I have to do is type is out, so hold on for just a bit longer. I personally hate it when writers never finish their stories so don't worry IT WILL BE FINISHED! As usually leave a review or a comment for the next fic or about my current one. They are super motivational for me and I enjoy reading all of them.


End file.
